Mission suicide un jour de l'an
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Fic fait pour un concours organisé par ma torsionaire préféré : Makenanounette. Je le publié enfin puisque que nous avons eut les résultats


****

Titre : Mission suicide un jour de l'an 

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing 

****

Genre : OOC, Romantique, Yaoi, Angst. 

****

Couples : 1+2, 3+4, 5+S 

****

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages que j'utilise pour le moment n'est à moi, ce qui est bien dommage -_- 

****

Ch'tite Note: Ce fic à été fait pour le concouras de Makena, qu'elle a organisé sur le groupe Gundam Girls ^^. Personnellement, c'était mon premier concours de ce genre et j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé à le faire ^_^ Chui même prête à recommencer Mak' ^___~

Donc, voilà le sujet que j'ai choisi sous le thème du "Nouvel An"

**__**

Sujet 1/1: Il faut écrire une fic sur la nuit du nouvel an peu importe l'endroit mais bien évidemment il faut qu'elle se passe durant une mission (pas drôle s'il n'y avait pas un peu de piquant dans ce concours), à vous de voir si vous voulez en faire un death, quelques choses de joyeux, une histoire romantique….etc… 

Genre : Yaoi ou non (c'est comme vous voulez) 

Couple : autorisés 

En ce qui concerne les résultats, publié récemment, je suis fière de moi ^^. J'ai été classé 3ème par 2 jury sur 4, c'est pas mal, ne ? Et tout cas, moi j'en suis contenteuh ^^

Et puis, un pitit mot à la grande gagnante du concours. FELICITATION SHALI-CHAN * agite les pompons de la victoire * J'ai lu ton œuvre d'art et je dois avoué qu'il était génial ^^. A côté, je fais ridicule. ^^000

Bon, place au fic avant que vous pétiez un câble ^^000

Bonne Lecture. ^_^

****

- Mission suicide un jour de l'an - 

Une voiture roulant à vive allure débouche sur une rue sombre et déserte. Les phares de la voiture éclairaient la route le temps pour celle-ci de tracer son chemin. On aurait dit une voiture folle car elle roulait à plein gaz comme si son conducteur était en manque de sensation forte. Mais la réalité était tout autre.

Les yeux cobalt du conducteur balayèrent rapidement les rues qui défilaient, ne ralentissant pas l'allure et essayant tant bien que mal de la pousser plus loin. Le compteur du 4x4 affichait déjà à 180 km/h alors qu'il était dans une petite bourgade. Le pilote avait vraiment une conduite irréprochable car en une seconde, il pouvait causer sa perte et celle de son passager. 

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir comment allait son partenaire, allongé sur la banquette arrière, inconscient. Il tourna brutalement à une intersection, refusant de baisser l'allure. Le pilote fonça dans le portail métallique, le faisant voler de part et d'autre, s'attirant les cris du gardien affolé. Il ne stoppa la voiture folle que lorsqu'il atteignit un bâtiment. Le conducteur freina méchamment, les pneus crissèrent, laissant des traces noires sur le sol. 

Le Japonais descendit de l'engin aussi vite que l'éclair et prit dans ses bras, à la façon d'un jeune marié, son partenaire toujours inconscient dont les vêtements étaient déchirés. Il marcha rapidement vers la porte, l'enfonçant avec un violent coup de pieds.

-SALLY !!!!!!!!

Les personnes qui étaient dans le couloir sursautèrent à l'entrée fracassante du pilote. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds sortit précipitamment d'une pièce et à la vue du corps sans vie du pilote 02, elle cria derechef des ordres. Un brancard arriva rapidement et il déposa son précieux fardeau dessus. La doctoresse prit le pouls du blessé, constatant qu'il était très faible….. Trop faible d'après elle. Sally vit qu'une balle lui avait touché l'épaule gauche et une autre était vers la poitrine…… Près du cœur pour être exact.

Heero tenta d'aider la doctoresse mais elle l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de la main. Le brancard disparut rapidement dans une pièce en même temps que la blonde qui criait toujours ses ordres. Le Japonais se retrouvait au milieu du couloir, le t-shirt vert taché du sang de son homologue. Le regard perdu, il parcourut le couloir, voyant les mécaniciens qui n'avaient pas bougé et qui avaient eu le privilège de voir le Soldat Parfait paniquer. 

Oui, il avait paniqué car il avait une trouille bleue de perdre l'Américain. Il les fusilla du regard puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Sally. La porte était ouverte. Heero se permit d'entrer. Mais ses pas n'étaient pas passé inaperçu car le fauteuil se retourna. 

-J'espère que vous avez….. Heero !!!

Le Japonais s'assit devant le Chinois sans un mot mais ses gestes le trahissaient. Il était nerveux…. Anxieux….

-Qu'est-ce que Maxwell à encore fait ?

-…

Devant l'air grave de son ami, Wufei se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait de si important.

-Allez, vide ton sac !

Heero fixa le pilote 05 puis il se mit à lui raconter tout depuis le début.

****

[ FLASH - BACK ]

C'était l'après-midi en ce 31 décembre. Duo harcelait depuis une heure le Japonais pour qu'ils sortent dans une boite branchée afin de fêter la nouvelle année.

-Heero !!!

-NON, répliqua-t-il sur un ton glacial.

-Mais…

Heero lui lança un regard noir Made In Yuy®. Le natté ne dit rien, se contentant de bougonner.

-"Et dire que Quatre et Trowa sont partis en amoureux, ça me tue ça, pensa Duo. Wufei est allé aider sa Sally. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi il veut jamais rien faire avec moi ? J'chuis si pénible que ça ?????? "

L'Américain jeta un regard à Heero qui s'était remit à pianoter sur son laptop. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un gars comme lui, aussi froid que la banquise, sans aucune émotion. Mais le fait était là et il ne savait pas comment lui avouer.

-"Pfffffff Si seulement, il pouvait décrocher de ce foutu machin !"

Duo tenta une approche, passant doucement ses bras autour du cou de son coéquipier.

-Hee-chan, s'to plaiiiiiiiiiiiiii. ^____^

Il se contenta d'arrêter de marteler le clavier, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. C'est alors qu'un " Bip " sonore se fit entendre.

-"Shit !! Saleté de machine, il allait dire oui !!!"

Et puis après réflexion, l'Américain se dit qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre car ce bip était signe….. Signe d'une mission. Le Japonais se concentra sur l'ordinateur, tapant à une vitesse effrayante et décoda en un rien de temps le mail de son mentor.

-On a une mission pour ce soir, fit enfin Heero.

-Mais Hee-chan, c'est le Jour de l'An ce soir !!!!!!

Le Perfect Soldier se retourna pour fixer l'Américain avec plus de sérieux que jamais enfin….. Si une fois dans sa vie le Japonais avait été autre chose que sérieux, ce qui était théoriquement impossible, pensa Duo.

-Ok, soupira l'Américain. Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette mission si importante pour qu'elle gâche ma soirée ?

Heero se contenta de tourner légèrement l'écran pour que son partenaire puisse lire. Ils devaient faire exploser une base contenant toute une armée de M-Doll ainsi que récupérer certaines informations.

-Chouette, un feu d'artifice pour le nouvel an. -_-

Le Japonais soupira devant le non sérieux de son homologue. Puis, ils étudièrent les plans de la base en question afin d'évaluer les stratégies possibles. La base était très surveillée mais vue que c'était le nouvel an, Duo disait qu'ils seraient tous en train de faire la fête. Heero prit en note cette circonstance mais il n'écarta pas l'hypothèse que les gardes seraient à leur poste.

Le Soldat Parfait se mit alors à faire les plans du déroulement de la mission ainsi que du virus à transférer dans l'ordinateur central tandis que Duo préparait les bombes à poser. Il passa sa fin d'après midi sur son laptop sans se soucier de son partenaire.

Heero daigna enfin fermer son ordinateur, bien curieux du silence inhabituel de l'Américain. Il n'avait entendu que des petits bruits de clic dut à une pince ou des choses qui roulaient ou bien de temps en temps un " Shit ! ". Mais à part ces bruitages, rien de plus. Le Japonais se retourna pour voir sur l'autre table une montagne de choses. Il y avait plein de fils de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les longueurs, des circuits imprimés avec des résistances, des transistors et tout un tas d'autres composants. Il y avait même des minuteries et des boîtiers noirs.

Duo releva la tête pour voir son coéquipier faire des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Apparemment, il était sur le cul à la vue du travail du pilote le plus irresponsable de la galaxie.

-Quoi ? On doit bien la faire sauter sans Gundam cette foutue base ?

-Hn.

-"Et dire que cela aurait été vachement plus simple avec mon Deathscythe mais bon, ils sont tous en révisions chez les mads -_-"

Heero regarda en silence Duo qui semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

-Hee-chan, je peux déposer certains trucs sur ta table ? ^_^

-Hn.

Le natté se leva et prit une petit pile de cinq bombes pour les déposer à plat par rangée sur l'autre table et répéta la même chose pour les quatre autres tas. Heero le regarda faire, déposant minutieusement chacun des précieux objets. Il avait vraiment fait en conséquence car la base était assez grande. Puis, Duo déposa sur la table une bombe plus conséquente, certainement destinée à faire exploser le pilier mère. Ensuite, il nettoya tout le bordel qu'il avait mit.

-"Y'a pas à dire quand il s'occupe des bombes, il fait ça bien. "

-Alors, pour le déroulement, on fait comment ?

-Hn.

Le Soldat Parfait s'assoit devant son laptop et fait apparaître le plan de la base.

-Tu t'occupe de poser les bombes aux endroits qui font pilier et la grosse, on la mettra vers l'ordinateur central.

-En gros, je me balade pendant que Môsieur Super Hacker sera tranquillement devant l'ordinateur de Oz.

-Autre chose ?

-Non, ça devrait être faisable. On commence à quelle heure ?

-22h35

-Ok. Bon, je vais faire une pitite sieste pour être en forme * baille * Chuis naze. 

-"C'est sûr, tu te couches à 1 heure de matin depuis une semaine."

Duo monta à l'étage. Travailler sur les bombes lui avait prit pas mal d'énergie, déjà qu'il en avait pas beaucoup ses derniers temps à force de jouer à la PS2. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour ensuite se glisser dans les draps. 17h54.

-Bon, je mets le réveil pour 21h, le temps de me préparer et de manger.^^

Heero continua d'étudier le terrain, voulant être sûr qu'en cas de problème ils pourraient sortir vivant de la base. Au bout de deux heures, il s'arrêta et monta jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait avec l'Américain. Le Perfect Soldier entra dans la pièce, en silence, jusqu'à la salle de bain où il alluma la lumière. De faibles faisceaux lumineux venaient éclairer le corps endormi du pilote 02, montrant son visage enfantin et paisible. 

Heero resta quelques minutes à contempler cet ange noir puis, il rentra dans la salle de bain. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude qui parcourait lentement son corps musclé. Il lui aurait bien dit " Oui " afin de faire cette sortie mais le Soldat Parfait lui criait de ne rien faire, de ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions. Pourtant…..

" Suit tes émotions " Lui avait dit Odin.

-"Mais comment ? Je sais très bien que pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre que le Soldat Parfait, le type sans émotions, froid comme la banquise. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est veiller sur lui."

Il coupa le robinet, s'essuya puis enroula la serviette sur ses hanches. Le Japonais sortit de la salle de bain et vit l'Américain en train de se réveiller. Heero passa devant son coéquipier qui intérieurement se félicitait de s'être réveillé à cet instant précis.

-"Raaaa, ça devrais être interdit de le laisser dans cette tenue sous mon nez."

Duo contempla le brun très peu vêtu de tout son saoul. Puis, il éteignit le réveil avant de rentrer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir.

-"Ce soir je lui dis, quitte à me prendre un râteau."

Un américain déterminé se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude rouler sur sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Il prit sa douche en un temps record mais lorsqu'il sortit, Heero était déjà habillé. La serviette autour de la taille, sa natte lui foutant les hanches, Duo avança jusqu'à l'armoire pour en sortir des vêtements. Il détailla une dernière fois son japonais qui avait revêtu un jean avec son éternel t-shirt vert.

Le brun laissa Duo seul dans la chambre avant de craquer et d'avoir besoin d'une douche froide. Duo enfila un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'un t-shirt moulant et évidemment noir. Il prit tout de même quelques minutes pour refaire sa natte qui s'était un peu défait pendant sa petite sieste.

-Maintenant, on va manger dans une super ambiance, fit-il ironiquement.

Duo descend les escaliers mais stoppa net sous la bonne odeur qui arrive à ses marines.

-Hummm.

L'Américain entre dans la cuisine suivant son flaire. Il attrapa Heero par le cou et regarda dans la poêle.

-C'est quoi Hee-chaneuh ?

-Tu verras.

-Mais………… C'est des endives !!!!!!! Raaaa, ça va être pô bon.

-Au lieu de piailler, met la table.

-Oki, chef ! -_-

Duo s'exécuta.

-"Beurk des endives, et moi qui pensais que c'était quelque chose de bon vu l'odeur !"

Le natté accomplit sa tâche alors que Heero finissait de faire cuire le plat du jour. Il servit Duo en premier, qui fit la grimace à la vue des légumes puis mit le reste dans son assiette.

-"Bon courage ! Y'aura rien d'autre à manger sauf si c'est moi mais j'ai la flemme."

Duo planta sa fourchette dans deux ou trois des légumes, prenant au passage de la garniture et fourra le tout dans sa bouche.

-Hummm. C'est vachement bon, c'est quoi ? ^^

-Endives aux cèpes.

-C'est succulent, fit-il la bouche à demi pleine.

Heero sourit intérieurement face au changement de l'Américain.

-"Kawaii."

Duo jeta un regard à l'horloge tout en dévorant son repas. 22h05.

-"Shit ! Encore 30 minutes avant d'y aller. Fichu mission !"

La fin du repas se passa en silence comme d'habitude car essayer de faire la conversation avec un glaçon, c'est pô évident ! Ils préparèrent les derniers petits détails. L'Américain était muni d'un sac à dos où étaient toutes les bombes ainsi que ses précieux couteaux, tout de même accompagnés par un 9 mm, en cas de besoin. Heero avait opté pour un sac en bandoulière où il y avait bien évidemment le Grand Dieu Laptop et sans oublier son fidèle Gun, munis de recharges.

Ensuite, ils sortirent. Duo déposa les deux sacs sur les sièges arrière du 4x4 tandis que Heero fermait la planque tout en surveillant les alentours. Le natté se mit à la place du conducteur mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-S'toplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, fit-il avec des yeux de chiens chiens battus.

Le Japonais se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Même s'il y était habité, Duo prit la place du copilote tout en bougonnant. Le brun fit ses réglages de contrôle puis démarra le 4x4. La base n'était pas très loin mais en cas de pépin, la fuite en voiture restait la meilleure solution. Pendant le trajet, Duo prépara leurs oreillettes pour être toujours en contact ainsi que les micros.

A l'arrêt du véhicule, il en tendit un à Heero qui le prit avant de descendre. Puis l'Américain mit pied à terre, récupérant son précieux sac. Derrière les bussions, le Perfect Soldier observa la base. Elle semblait calme, silencieuse….Trop silencieuse.

-Il te faudra combien de temps pour toutes les poser ?

-Je dirais 30 minutes, trois quarts d'heure au plus.

-Hn !

Le Japonais semblait réfléchir.

-Tu me rejoins dès que tu as fini.

-Ok ^^

Ils se séparèrent, partant dans des directions opposées. Heero se dirigea vers le bâtiment central, telle une ombre, rasant les murs sans un bruit. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, forçant légèrement sur la poignée pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Le brun rentra prudemment dans le couloir, scrutant avec attention, sur le qui-vive. Aucun soldat. Il commença à avancer doucement dans le couloir. Le Soldat Parfait progressa dans les couloirs de la base qui étaient bien trop désert à son goût. Duo devait peut-être avoir raison, les soldats de Oz étaient en train de fêter le nouvel an. Il garda tout de même ses sens en alerte. Heero arriva rapidement à la salle de l'ordinateur central. Il brancha derechef son laptop avec le moniteur, fermant soigneusement la porte.

__

-/ Hee-chan ! /

-" Cela faisait un moment que je l'avais pas entendu ! " Hai ?

__

-/ Le bâtiment 1 est fait et de ton côté ? /

-Je suis à l'ordinateur central.

__

-/ Toujours aussi bavard ^^ /

Heero soupira puis ses doigts se mirent à taper frénétiquement le clavier.

******************************************************************

Duo se dirigeait vers le deuxième hagard qui servait lui aussi d'entrepôt pour les M-Doll. Il se glissa à l'intérieur sans mal, tel un chat dans le noir parcourant son domaine. Il posa les bombes et ressortit, les sens en alerte. Il était certain que les ozzies faisait la fête, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication car la base lui semblait vide.

-" Eux au moins ils font la fête. "

Il observa les alentours, voyant un hangar allumé, source de bruit. Mais la curiosité poussa l'Américain à se diriger vers ce bâtiment. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant car il n'était pas sur la liste où il devait poser ses précieux cadeaux. Le natté regarda discrètement par une porte entrouverte. Les soldats de Oz étaient tous là, à boire, à discuter, à danser, à faire la fête quoi.

-" Pourquoi nous ? Le monde est injuste ! "

Duo se dirigea vite vers les autres bâtiments, pressé de finir la mission pour aller s'amuser dans cette boîte et en passant, dire ses sentiments à Iceberg-man. 

-Hee-chan ?

__

-/ Hn ? /

-Il me reste un bâtiment et les ozzies font la fête dans le hangar 3 bis.

__

-/ Hn, ok /

-Tu t'en sors ?

Heero ne lui répond rien.

-" Shit ! C'est au Soldat Parfait que je parle, bien sûr qu'il s'en sort "

Toujours aucune réponse.

-T'en es où Heero ?

__

-/ J'ai fait la copie des fichiers, je lance le virus et grouille-toi ! /

-Oki chefeuh ^^

Duo entra dans le dernier hangar, posant les bombes aux endroits stratégiques. Il venait de finir sa partie de la mission et s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un soldat de oz. Le natté pris de cours, retira rapidement son flingue de sa poche et tira. Le soldat tomba à terre sous les améthystes paniquées.

__

-/ Duo ? /

Secoué, l'Américain ne répondit rien, il se contenta de se planquer derrière des containers car d'autres soldats arrivaient.

__

-/ Duo ? S'énerva Heero. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? /

-J'ai tué un ozzie !

__

-/ On s'en fout, grouille-toi de revenir ! /

-Peut pas, fait-il à peine audiblement.

__

-/ Quoi ! Parle plus fort ! /

-"Shit ! Pour une fois qu'il est bavard, je dois me la fermer !"

Duo observa les soldats qui se pressaient autour du cadavre. Ils entamèrent des recherches dans le hangar. L'Américain était pour le moment en sécurité car ils étaient allés de l'autre côté mais il en restait toujours deux à l'entrée. Le natté rangea son arme, puis sortit de son sac un couteau dont la lame d'acier luisait.

__

-/ Duo, cria le Japonais /

L'assassin parfait retira son oreillette afin de lui éviter d'être sourd, coupant ainsi la communication avec son partenaire. C'était risqué car il n'avait plus de contact mais bon, il était obligé car il ne pouvait lui parler et cela le déstabilisait de l'entendre lui hurler dessus.

-"C'est juste le temps de sortir de ce guêpier…… Heero va me tuer, si je m'en sors vivant"

Duo fourra l'oreillette et le micro dans sa poche. Sa lame d'acier à la main, il attendait que l'un des soldats partent, ce qui se réalisa au bout de quelques minutes d'attente. L'Américain se dépêcha de sortir de sa cachette, se glissant derrière l'ozzie et lui trancha net la gorge. Il retint le corps et le posa à terre. Puis, Duo sortit du bâtiment à la vitesse de la lumière et s'engouffra rapidement dans le bâtiment central avant que les autres soldats n'arrivent. Le natté rebrancha le micro et mit en place son oreillette.

__

-/ Quel baka cet américain, marmonnait Heero /

-Heero ? ^^0

-/ ….. /

-Hee-chan ? Réessaya-t-il

__

-/ Baka ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ??? /

-J'ai flingué un ozzie et j'ai ameuté les autres.

__

-/ QUOI ??? /

-Ca va gueule pas dans mes oreilles. J'arrive et on se tire d'ici.

__

-/ Hn /

Pendant qu'il parlait, Duo avait rapidement avancé à travers les couloirs. Le natté arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il avait couru pour ne pas se faire prendre. L'Américain tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que le Perfect Soldier le dévisageait avec un air plus que sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je te l'ai dit, y'a un ozzie qui m'a surpris et je l'ai flingué. J'ai eu du mal à sortir avec toi me gueulant dans les oreilles, alors j'ai coupé. Bon, on se casse ?

-Oui, j'ai fini.

Soudain, une sirène retentit. Les deux pilotes se regardèrent. Ils avaient été repérés.

-Shit ! " Je vais me faire incendier à la planque -_-."

Heero s'arma derechef de son 9 mm et tendit quelques grenades à Duo. L'Américain s'en saisit de même que son arme à feu.

-Je passe devant.

-Ok, fit-il hésitant " Ca veut dire que je vais voir ton joli petit cul Naaaaaan, Maxwell, c'est pô le moment, c'est : Je couvre tes arrières !"

Le Japonais ouvrit brusquement la porte, pointant son arme en avant en direction d'un couloir puis de l'autre. Personne. Heero lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils prirent à gauche. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des pas affolés dans les couloirs. Par réflexe, le brun plaqua Duo contre le mur, leurs évitant ainsi d'être vu. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

-"Oh My God !!!!! S'il continue comme ça, je……… Si on sort vivant, je l'embrasse."

Après quelques minutes, Heero desserra son étreinte, se penchant légèrement pour voir le couloir. Il vit les soldats de oz s'affairer vers la salle de l'ordinateur. 

-Hee-chan ? Murmura Duo.

Un regard noir lui répondit. En excuse, le natté montra un détonateur. Pour la première fois, le Japonais lui fit un petit sourire……Un sourire !!!!!!! De la part de Mr Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-plus-froid-que-la-banquise-Yuy. Mais il comprend bien que c'est pour lui dire d'appuyer sur le bouton. L'Américain appuya sur le détonateur, déclenchant les bombes du hangar le plus éloigné. 

Heero se pressa contre l'Américain pour l'empêcher de bouger car l'agitation des soldats se faisaient entendre. Mais Duo ne peut s'empêcher de penser à cette proximité, leurs lèvres si proches. Le Japonais se détacha pour regarder à nouveau le couloir.

-On y va, chuchota-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent à sortir du bâtiment sans encombre, l'explosion du hangar avait fait une magnifique diversion. Mais ils avaient tué quelques ozzies sur leur chemin. Heero ouvrait encore la marche tandis que Duo surveillait leurs arrières. L'Américain regardait le Japonais ouvrir à toute vitesse. Puis ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la forêt.

-ARRETEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Des tirs retentirent. Les pilotes étaient à quelques pas de la forêt où était leur 4x4. Duo se retourna instinctivement, soucieux de protéger son partenaire.

Deux coups de feu.

Un corps tombe à terre.

Des autres coups de feu abattent des corps.

Le Japonais se précipita vers Duo qui est à terre.

-Duo ! Répond-moi !

Le brun prit la tête du blessé entre ses mains, fixant ses améthystes perdues.

-Hee-chan…

Heero ne perdit pas de temps, il prit le détonateur dans une main puis l'Américain dans ses bras. Il fit exploser la base alors que les soldats s'y affairaient toujours. Le Japonais prit rapidement la direction du véhicule.

-Gomen ne, Hee-chan….

Le Soldat Parfait ouvrit la porte arrière et allongea le natté. Il allait ressortir quand le bras tremblant de Duo se leva pour se poser sur la joue à la peau halée.

-Hee-chan…. Je…..

-Chuuuuuute Duo, tu dois rester tranquille.

-Je dois au moins, fit-il avec difficulté. Te dire une chose….

Duo passa doucement sa main derrière la nuque de Heero qui se laissa faire lorsqu'il le rapprocha de lui. Il était bien trop inquiet pour lui causer de la peine. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

-I….. I love you…..Heero.

Le bras retomba, les yeux mauves se fermèrent. Il était tombé inconscient. Heero le regardait avec….. Amour… Peur….. Oui, peur de le perdre. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant qu'il savait. Il prit les commandes du 4x4 pour aller directement à la base où bossait Sally.

****

[ FIN DU FLASH - BACK ]

Wufei avait écouté attentivement Heero. C'était la première fois que le Japonais se confiait ainsi longtemps à quelqu'un. Il culpabilisait….. Le Chinois se leva pour s'asseoir sur le bureau, en face de son ami.

-Tu as peur ? Fit-il simplement.

Heero, le regard dans le vague, fixa les deux onyx qui lui faisait face.

-Hai. J'ai une trouille bleue qu'il parte.

-Viens, on va voir si Sally à fini de s'occuper de lui, déclara-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

Heero lui fit un sourire un peu gauche puis le suivit. Les deux pilotes sortirent du bureau et Wufei le conduisit vers la salle d'urgence. Elle est encore fermée et l'on pouvait voir à travers le petit carré de vitre les infirmières s'activer, tout comme Sally qui n'arrêtait pas de parler pour donner des ordres. Un instant, la doctoresse vit le brun et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Puis elle retourna rapidement à sa tache. Avec un air découragé, Heero se laissa tomber sur la chaise et Wufei prit place à ses côtés.

-Ne te laisse pas abattre.

-…

-Où est le Heero Yuy que je connais ? Fit le Chinois avec reproche.

Le concerné le fixa avec étonnement.

-Maxwell est un battant. Et puis, Shinigami ne peut pas mourir.

-Sauf s'il le décide, finit Heero tristement.

-Yuy, si tu continue comme ça, je vais t'en coller une !

Heero sourit devant la détermination de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait se laisser aller ainsi mais….. L'enjeu était trop important pour rester de marbre. Soudain, Wufei se leva.

-J'y vais, on a besoin de moi.

-Merci Wufei.

-De rien, les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

Il lui sourit puis le Chinois partit. Le brun fixa alors un point invisible, perdu dans ses pensées.

-" J'espère que tu ne m'as pas dit ça pour avoir la conscience tranquille et partir. Je te l'interdis Duo. Je t'aime et je compte bien te le dire à ton réveil….. Si seulement je m'en étais rendus compte avant….. Baka ! Pourquoi t'es-tu retourné ? J'aurais du t'en empêcher….. Duo….. Reste……….. Pour moi. "

Sans s'en rendre compte, une perle d'eau salée roula sur la joue du japonais. Liquide rare mais tellement précieux. Il l'essuya rapidement, il ne voulait qu'on le voie ainsi. Brusquement, la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvra. Sally sortit et avança vers Heero qui leva ses yeux bleus cobalts embrumés.

-Alors ? Fit-il la voix tremblante.

-Il est hors de danger, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est pas passé près.

-Duo est un battant, fit-il en excuse.

-Il est surtout chanceux. ^^

Le lit où reposait l'Américain passa sous les yeux du japonais. Les infirmières le conduisaient dans une chambre. Heero remercia Sally puis s'empressa de suivre les jeunes filles. Une fois installées dans la chambre, les infirmières laissèrent Heero rester au chevet de l'Américain. Sally lui avait dit qu'il devrait se réveiller dans deux heures environ. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui affichait 23h59.

-Et bien, tu commences la nouvelle année en beauté toi.

Lorsque l'horloge afficha minuit, Heero déposa un baiser sur le front de Duo.

-Bonne année, fit-il avec un tendre sourire.

Puis, trop épuisé par ce flux d'émotions, le Japonais posa sa tête sur le lit, tenant dans ses mains celle de son aimé. Il s'endormit rapidement pour plusieurs heures. L'Américain remua un peu. Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et fixa le plafond blanc.

-"Non, me dites pas que chuis à l'hôpital. _ "

Il tenta de se relever mais en plus de la douleur, il sentit une douce chaleur autour de sa main. Duo regarda ce qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Il vit Heero, la tête sur le matelas, endormi. Il avait pris la main de Duo entre les siennes.

-"Oups, fit-il en se rappelant un événement."

Le natté retira doucement sa main mais cela réveilla quand même le Japonais. Les deux océans cobalts embrumés de sommeil fixèrent les deux améthystes, pas très sûres d'elles. Duo redoutait la réaction de l'homme de ses rêves. Il lui avait parlé alors qu'il pensait sérieusement partir. Or il était bien là, face à Heero qui lui souriait. L'Américain tourna la tête pour ne plus rencontrer les deux lagons bleus qui le déstabilisaient. Mais il tomba sur l'horloge qui affichait 3h23.

-Shiteuh !!! Fit-il doucement.

D'un œil, Duo vit Heero se lever mais toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres. Mais pourquoi ?????? Il essayait de fuir ce regard mais le Japonais prit son menton ses doigts pour le tourner vers lui.

-Hee-chan, je…. Fit Duo en rougissant. " Raaa, mais pourquoi il continue de sourire comme ça !!!! "

Heero se pencha, déposant ses lèvres sur celles du natté. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux au contact de cette langue gourmande. Puis il se laissa faire, donnant accès à Heero à sa bouche. La langue du brun venait caresser tendrement celle de l'Américain dans un tendre baiser. Lentement, le Japonais quitta les lèvres de Duo.

-Hee-chan…

-Aishiteru Duo, dit-il avec un sourire angélique.

Les yeux de l'Américain se troublèrent, laissant place à des larmes. Il prit son amour dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui malgré la douleur de son épaule gauche.

-Hee-chan… Fit-il en pleurant.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, mon ange.

-Yes.

Duo se détacha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il avait goûté à ce goût si délicieux qu'il ne pouvait déjà s'en défaire. Heero le prit tendrement dans ses bras, caressant sa joue d'une main alors que l'autre était derrière la natte. Duo rompit le baiser avec un grand sourire.

-Bonne Année, Hee-chan. ^_^

Heero lui sourit tendrement.

-Bonne Année, mon amour.

****

OWARI

Shi-sama : ^__________________________^ 
Law-sama : ^__________________________^ 
G-Boys : qu'est-ce qui leur prend encore ? 
SamaS : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ^__________________________^ 
G-Boys : -_- 
Duo : ^__________________________^ 
Heero : Hn. 
    Law: Review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensé ^^


End file.
